The Storm
by lamplord
Summary: Princess Bubblegum is brought something unexpected by a thunderstorm. MarcelineXBubblegum two-shot. Occurs long before Finn is around. Review, please?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Adventure time or either characters~

It was a cold, violent thunderstorm. Thunder was a horrifying roar; lightning like what were called "strobe lights," from before the Mushroom War. Anyone who ventured outside risked their lives, and anyone who did it willingly was a fool. This being so, Princess Bubblegum was cooped up in her room, gazing quietly out the window.

_Thump_

The princess jumped as she heard something heavy slam against her window. She rushed forward, hesitating only a second before unlatching the window, letting to powerful winds rip them open and pour in rain and random candy parts.

Bubblegum looked down and a small gasp escaped her lips as she saw the sudden lump of fur on her balcony.

It was a fairly large bat, shivering and soaked to the bone. There was also a slick red shine on it's fur- blood.

"Oh, my," Bubblegum whispered, dropping to on knee and extending a hand as the creature began wiggling forward, drawn to the safety it knew the castle held. However, just before Bubblegum could touch it, the bat shied away and let out a long, enraged hiss, flashing, long, sharp teeth.

"Oh, my," Bubblegum said again, rising and taking several steps back.

The bat edged forward again, it's small, furry back rising and falling with each labored breath. Then, slowly, it began to change. It grow, the hair grow longer in one place, disappearing in others. Very quickly, it wasn't a bat laying wet and injured on Princess Bubblegum's floor, it was a thin woman trying to drag herself forward with her elbows. Her long back hair covered her face, but now Bubblegum could see the blood was coming from several cuts and gashes on her shoulder and the left side of her back.

Now Bubblegum didn't care if whoever this was had sharp teeth or didn't want to be touched. She quickly paced forward, dropping to her knees and extending one hand.

Seemingly as quick as lightning, one of the black-haired girl's hand was up, her freezing fingers wrapped tightly around Bubblegum's wrist, stopping the princess from touching her- at least, from touching her where Bubblegum had intended to, her shoulder.

"Eh..." Bubblegum leaned down, peering at the soaked woman. "May I ask your name?" was the best thing she could think of to say.

Slowly, she raised her head, staring at Bubblegum with wide eyes. "Marceline," she said quietly, her voice pained. "Where am I...?" Her voice trailed off as her head dropped as well as the hand that had been gripping Bubblegum far too tightly.

Realizing Marceline was unconscious, Bubblegum tried to drag her away from the window, but with no avail. Finally, Bubblegum ran out of her room, calling for assistance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I wanted to add that it's not gonna be a two-shot XD I just can't do it. However, all the parts will probably be short. No guarantees, though... There's never any guarantees with me~

Thanks for the reviews, and Adventure Time is not mine~

Marceline had woken up to see candy people gazing down at her from her spot on Princess Bubblegum's floor only a minute or two after falling unconscious. She'd kicked, bitten, and punched anyone who'd tried to touch her, though eventually losing strength and consciousness again. The lanky, pale-skinned woman had then been toted off for treatment.

"Garlic in the wounds?" Princess Bubblegum read aloud in confusion, staring at the clip board in hand.

"Do you know who this is?" Peppermint Butler asked. They were in Princess Bubblegum's room, next to her bed, on which Marceline lied, per the princess's request.

"She said her name was Marceline," Bubblegum answered him with a soft sigh.

"Marceline..." Peppermint Butler thought, trying to remember where he'd heard the name before. Then it occurred to him. "That's... the right-hand woman of the Vampire King," he gasped.

Bubblegum didn't say anything, instead gazing thoughtfully at Marceline. "That explains the garlic..."

The vampire was huddling in a slight ball on her right side, with light bandages on her left. The white fabrics covered her shoulder and arm, as well as her thigh. There was also a band-aid on her forehead, near the hairline, since that one was the only wound without garlic so it had gone from a severe gash to a small cut. Marceline actually looked quite cute, in the small black-and-red striped dress she'd come in.

The princess took a seat in the chair next to the bed, her eyes still locked on the vampire. Peppermint Butler quietly excused himself.

It was quite some time before Marceline stirred. She stretched her arms, which had been clutched to her chest, out, flexing her fingers in a very cat-like way. Then she froze, and her eyes slowly opened, her gaze wandering around briefly before fixing on Bubblegum.

"You're awake," Bubblegum said happily.

"I know," Marceline said coldly, struggling into a sitting position, looking around. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Bubblegum," she answered calmly, not affected by Marceline's fairly rude tone. "You're in the Candy Kingdom."

"Eh..." The vampire blinked, rubbed her eyes, and blinked again. "What?"

Bubblegum sighed. "There was a storm last night. You were injured, and got tossed to the castle." The princess gestured around the room. "You're in my bedroom, at the moment."

"In your bedroom before the first date?" Marceline joked, sitting up. "Injured... Hm..." The vampire's eyes flashed briefly and she let a smirk slide on her face.

Bubblegum shook her head at Marceline's comment, but didn't say anything and moved on. "Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

"Remember? Oh, yes I do..." Marceline tossed her head back and laughed. It was a long, harsh laughter, and when it ceased Marceline looked back at Bubblegum through narrowed eyes.

"You're looking at the new Vampire Queen~"


End file.
